


KINKTOBER 23 | Public Sex | Dr. Franken Stein x Reader

by tsurakofuku



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lemon, One Shot, Public Sex, Self-Insert, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Day 23: Public Sex. A self-insert fem!Reader one-shot featuring Dr. Stein. I DO NOT OWN FRANKEN STEIN OR SOUL EATER.  For mature readers only.
Relationships: Franken Stein & Original Character(s), Franken Stein/Original Female Character(s), Franken Stein/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948153
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	KINKTOBER 23 | Public Sex | Dr. Franken Stein x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER 2020 Day 23. Public Sex. Some of my other works in this series have had semi-public sex (cars, opera boxes, bathrooms) but this is more.. focused to the prompt. No condoms as usual!
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1MwD3BYdM4HrHGQiiP5IgJ

Dr. Franken Stein is a regular at the library, so you’re not surprised to see him bent over the books at a corner in the back. His hand tightens his screw in creaks you can hear across the room as you make your way to him, echoing incessantly. He looks up, blinks at the patrons turning at their desks to glare at him, and returns to his notes, still idly twisting the bolt in his skull as he turns the pages. 

He didn’t see you, though, and doesn’t look up again until you rap your knuckles across the wood table in a quiet greeting.

“Oh, well, hello,” he says, a pleasant smile spreading across his stitched face. “Hello and welcome.”

“Can you really say welcome? It’s not _your_ library,” you joke, sliding into the seat across from him. He puts his pen down and clasps his hands, resting his chin in them and gazing at you through glinting spectacles. 

“Perhaps not, but I welcome you to my current residence of study. How can I help you?”

You hold up the novel in your hand. “Just wanted to say hi when I saw you.”

Stein raises his eyebrows at the cover, sliding his eyes at you. “Junk food for the brain, I see.”

“Just light reading. Some people tire of constant education,” you say dryly. 

A shushing sound comes from somewhere behind you. Stein’s mouth twists in a smile. “My dear, many things in this life are both edifying _and_ entertaining,” he says, lowering his voice.

“I suppose your students must love your class,” you say. 

“My teaching is not restrained to the classroom. I would be happy to privately tutor you as well, my dear, but I suppose it wouldn’t exactly be a lesson I’d teach at the DWMA.” Stein regards you coolly behind those shining glasses.

You smirk, putting your book on the table and leaning towards him. “I have time.”

“Come look at my notes,” Stein says, pulling out the chair next to him.

You leave your things and move to the other side of the table, heart beginning to kick up with anticipation. Stein’s eyes don’t follow you, studiously examining two pieces of paper he pulls towards you as you take a seat. 

“Now, what do you see?” he asks.

You pick up a pen, frowning slightly as you focus on the words in front of you. The pages swim in a language you can’t say even looks recognizably identifiable, and you wonder for a second if Stein actually intends you to read it.

“Well – ” you begin, but you feel his hand rest on your knee, slowly stroking up your thigh, and you interrupt yourself with a gasp. You turn to Stein, who refuses to meet your eyes as he leans closer, staring at the pages, but a smirk grows across his face even as he drums his fingers against his cheek.

“Any ideas?”

His hand moves up, deftly sliding under your skirt and coming higher and higher. You twirl the pen in your fingers, unable to think of anything as your heart pounds. Stein reaches your panties, brushing his fingers gently against your pussy, and your thighs clench together. You open your mouth as he persistently moves back and forth, rubbing you lightly over the fabric and bite the back of the pen.

“I’ll give you a hint,” Stein continues smoothly, and being speaking words you’re fairly certain are made-up academic jargon, his voice low and smooth as his fingers begin to press against you harder. You hiss, gripping the pen and trying not to be loud. 

His finger hooks around the edge of your panties and you _do_ let out a sharp gasp, one that makes the person at the table in front of yours look up for a moment.

“My dear, don’t squeal in the library,” Stein reprimands you before continuing his explanation of his notes, fingers scooping under your panties deftly below the table. Your knees raise, and he turns towards you as he reaches for another piece of paper beyond your body, his foot pushing against your calf to keep your legs spread despite your trembling instinct to push them together. 

He pushes your panties to the side and slides his fingers onto your bare pussy, already slick from his teasing touch. 

“So wet,” Stein says, sounding like a throwaway comment of his notes analysis if not for the biting edge. You rest your head in your hands and push your lips together. He lets out a quiet, quiet laugh, somehow remaining mostly impassive as he pushes up, closer to your clit. “Pay attention here, my dear, this part is a little… _hard_.”

You can’t even pretend to be listening anymore, focusing on keeping quiet, the heat radiating from your core beginning to wash through your body and somehow amplified by the smothering restriction of silence. The library lights seem to beat hot upon you, as if you stand under the bare sun, Stein pushing further.

And then he moves down, delicately over your folds, and slides a finger smoothly into your wet, ready entrance. You almost bang your head on the table, instinctively curling in, thigh muscles straining and knees scraping the underside of the table. 

Your grip on the pen tightens so much that the cap flies off, bouncing off the table and clattering on the floor, eliciting more looks and hushes in your direction. This time, when you glance back up, the looks linger, ranging from annoyance to concern. You feel your face twitch as you try to compose yourself into a neutral expression, as Stein turns his hand up, leaning further into you. The heel of his palm is flat and rubbing against your clit as his finger scoops up, moving faster and faster inside you. 

You can’t keep yourself from fidgeting anymore, your feet flexing and pointing under the table, and you slap your hand down onto Stein’s thigh. You meet his eyes, which widen as you steady yourself on his leg, and his smooth talking falters slightly. 

Driven now, you slide your hand up and rub the bulge under his pants, feeling how hard his cock is already. You stroke him over his clothes. He slides a second finger into you, and you move faster, biting your lip to keep from screaming at the sensation flooding through you from his touch.

And then, suddenly, he pulls out of you, grabbing your skirt and wiping his fingers against the fabric as he turns his body back towards the table. Your hand falls off him, and he smoothly gathers the papers together. 

“ _What!_ ” you gasp, struggling to keep your voice lower, but the whine slipping through. Even more heads turn towards you two, the entire library frowning in your direction.

Stein turns his head back towards you, tightening his screw. He seems composed, but his fingers shake slightly, and there’s a crazed sparkle in his eyes. 

“If you were listening, my dear, I said we need to go find another book.”

He stands, shoving his hands into the lab coat, glasses catching the light so completely you can’t see his eyes – just a smile turning into a smirk.

“Right, yes, right,” you say, shaking your head, trying to force some clarity through the fog of arousal. Your pussy feels like it’s throbbing, aching and empty without his touch. You smooth your skirt as you stand, pushing in your chair with trembling fingers and trying not to look at the seat.

The two of you leave all the books and papers and go towards the shelves. You follow Stein into the rows and rows of books, his pace seeming to quicken with every step. He turns seemingly at random, creating a maze in his path, shelf after shelf falling behind you. Your face feels hot, slick dripping helplessly down your thighs as you hurry behind him. 

Stein finally stops, grabbing you by the waist and pushing you hard into the bookshelf as he catches your lips in a kiss. You don’t even protest, moaning eagerly into his mouth as he moves with determination. His hands move up, cupping you at the back of your head to pull you closer to him, moving his leg between yours and pressing into you. You push your body back in response, grinding against his thigh thoroughly unashamedly. 

“Now, my dear,” he says huskily, breaking away and leaning his head into your shoulder, alternating whispers with kisses down your throat, “I think this corner is much more private, but remember you still must be – _quiet_ , as quiet as you can be.”

It already isn’t easy, but you force yourself to nod. He moves his hand down again, pushing up your skirt and pushing his thumb against your clit even as you rub yourself against his leg. Stein’s smile is wicked as he begins to move in fast tight circles against your sensitive nub. He isn’t going to make it easy. 

He moves his leg now, and pushes his hands up under your skirt, nudging you to turn. You lean your elbows on the bookshelf, staring into the endless rows through the top of the books, stretching into an uneven infinity. 

Stein rips your panties down, urging your legs fully apart when you lift your left foot as they rest around your right ankle. He moves one hand up the back of your thigh, rubbing his fingers together at your entrance, feeling your slick arousal. You hear a slight sound of a zipper, as he wrestles his pants down with the other hand. 

“Remember… don’t make a sound,” he whispers in your ear, leaning in and curving his body over yours as he coaxes you a few steps back. You feel his cock coming between your thighs, rubbing up into you as he moves back and forth.

You whimper softly, turning your head into the bookshelf and biting your hand, willing yourself not to make a sound.

Stein moves his hands to your hips and rolls you back, his cock easily sliding to your entrance and pushing in. You almost let out a moan as he moves slowly, sinking into you and spreading a warm electric tingle through your body before pulling out, restraining himself with slow thrusts that get deeper and deeper. He leans into you, resting his face against the back of your shoulders and taking a shuddering breath. His heart beats wild against your back. 

“ _Fuck_ … Stein… ” you say in a strangled whisper. “Please… _faster_.”

Against your skin, you feel Stein smile, his grin growing wide and wild. “Shhh,” he says, “I told you, dear, to _be quiet_.”

And he begins to pound into you, as if to punish you in the best way possible for the transgression of sound. You brace yourself against the shelf, squeezing your hand so hard against your mouth you might break the skin.

Stein is struggling too. His fingers dig into your hips so harshly that you know marks will appear tomorrow, tiny purple circles haunting your skin. He pants in your ear as his thrusts grow faster. 

His cock fills you, leaves you empty, and comes to your core again with every stroke. His breath is harsh against you, and his hands move up, as hungry as the rest of him. He grabs at your chest, thumbs rolling and massaging over your shirt, pulling you into him even as you arch your back against his body.

He changes angles, somehow going even harder, _even deeper_ and you jerk your elbow up as he drives into you, knocking a book off the shelf. Stein doesn’t even stop, holding you down through your quaking movements. You turn your head, growing restless, and catch the eye of another patron two rows beyond yours. 

“Fuck,” you hiss as you duck your head, but Stein doesn’t adjust or falter. Footsteps approach and then pass, shadows falling through the aisles. Good, good, because you couldn’t stop if it was emergency, couldn’t throw Stein off you, and why would you do that?  
But the faster he goes, the harder it is to stay silent, and you try to hiss out your words through each pound of his cock into you, even as your knees buckle and everything within you melts. 

“Stein – I – can’t – I’m going to - _come_.” 

His hissing breath takes on words. “Do it, do it, let go, come on.”

You feel yourself clench over him, your joints going numb and that hot fire spreading so suddenly from your core, and you reach your climax. Stein follows right behind, holding you so close to his body it’s as if he wants to sew you two together through his fingers knotting over you, his strokes short and tight but somehow still so deep. He keeps your orgasm going as he reaches his, spilling hot with a growl, your legs giving out beneath you and held up only by his grip.

Dimly, as you come down from that high heat, you wonder if you let out a scream.

Stein looks flustered when he lets go and pulls out, stepping away from you and letting you turn. You lean back, resting your elbows on the shelf and knocking a few more books over as you catch your breath. The clatter is loud, and you wince.

“Sorry.” You try to whisper, but your breath still comes jagged. 

He grins a little sheepishly, turning the screw in his head a few times before pulling his pants up and adjusting his coat. “Probably fine now,” he says, still keeping his voice low. “We should go get my notes before heading out, but I need a smoke before we go home.”

“Home?”

“My dear, I think we should go back to my lab now,” Stein says, bending down to pick up the books. “This was just _education,_ gathering data. You know that the next step in gathering knowledge is _deeper experimentation_. Unless, of course, you’d rather check out your little junk novel.”

Oh. “ _Oh_ , Dr. Stein,” you say, kneeling to pull your panties back up and flashing him a cheeky grin as his gaze follows up under your skirt as you adjust your clothes, “I would be privileged to continue your tutelage.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If I remember correctly his peers do call him by his first name but I just… cannot call him Franken in a sexual way, so, it's Stein. I wanted to work more of his madness and quirks into it but it doesn’t suit the prompt so well, so, definitely someone else to return to in another work. See you tomorrow :) *IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *


End file.
